Skylar's Story
by PercyJacksonIsMyLife24
Summary: Meet Skylar daughter of Athena and Carson Lewis.She loves everything about life and is best friends with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover join them as they go on different quests. OC/OC, Percy/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper


**Okay this is the first chapter for Skylar's Story and is best friends with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. She is a daughter of Athena. And instead of Annabeth going to live with her parents she goes to live with Skylar and her Dad. I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I only own Skylar and her love interest. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1: Returning to Camp Half-Blood

My name's Skylar Aubrey Lewis and I'm a demi-god or Half-blood.

I have a mortal father and a god mother. My father is Carson Lewis and I live with him in our apartment in Brooklyn during the school year.

My mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

I have curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm 5ft 6in and I'm 12 years old. I'm a cheerleader for my school and I'm on the dance team and I also play guitar. I have my ears pierced three times, my nose pierced, and my belly button pierced.

I was excited to go back to Camp Half-Blood even if I had been going since I was seven since I was attacked by a monsters and a satyr named Grover brought me to the camp with my best friend Annabeth, Luke, and a girl named Thalia but she didn't make it inside the boarder.

I woke up as it was finally some vacation. I got dressed in my outfit that I had laid out the night before. I then French braided my blonde hair. I walked over to my jewelry box and grabbed my earrings and put the three pairs on. Then I grabbed my nose ring and put in on and I put on my owl dangle belly button ring.

I then walked over to my suitcase and made sure that everything that I would need for the summer in then and then I grabbed it and walked downstairs with my hoodie on my arm and walked into the kitchen where my dad was already in the kitchen.

I said, "Morning Dad." He looked up from his newspaper and said, "Morning Skylar. Sleep well? Excited to go back to camp?"

I replied, "Yeah I slept good and yeah I can't wait to go back to camp." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the butter and a bagel and sat down next to my dad.

I loved my dad he was practically my best friend besides Annabeth. He was always their for me during the school year with my cheerleading and everything else that I decided to do.

As soon as we both finished he said, "Ready to hit the road?' I replied, "Yeah let's go." I got up and put on my sneakers and hoodie and grabbed my suitcase and walked out with dad to our car.

We put the suitcase in the car and we both got in. I guess your wondering how I can I fit everything for summer in my suitcase. My dad was in the military so we can fit everything in one bag.

Once we were on the road my dad said, "You told Mrs. Brennan that you couldn't do the cheer camp right?" I said, "Yes dad." He said, "Okay. And you left me the instructions on how to take care of your guinea pigs. Right?"

I said, "Yes dad. Dad don't worry I did everything that I needed to." He looked over at me and said, "I know that I worry but you are my only child and I want to make sure that you'll be okay."

I said, "I know dad but everything will be fine. Trust me." As soon as we finished that conversation I got out my summer reading book out and started reading the book.

Soon enough my Dad said, "We're hear Sky." I put my bookmark in the book and got out of the car and grabbed my suitcase and me and Dad hugged and he said, "Bye Sky. I'll see you at the end of Summer."

I said, "Bye Daddy I love you." I walked over to the barrier and walked in and walked to Athena's cabin were my best friend Annabeth was.

I walked in and out my stuff on my bed and walked over to Annabeth who was reading and said, "Hey girl you miss me?"

Annabeth put her book down and said, "You bet. So how was your school year since I saw during winter break?" I replied "Good my cheer squad made it to the championship in Nashville. I got all B's on my report card. But other then that nothing much."

Annabeth said, "Did you guys win the championship?" I said, "No we didn't we got second but I've been made captain." Annabeth said, "That's great let's hope it's good." I said, "I have a picture of the squad. Here take a look."

I took the picture out of my suitcase and handed it to Annabeth and she looked at it and said, "Wow you guys look like you we're having the time of your lives there." I said, "It was but I have to admit being at Camp Half-Blood id the best. Oh I talked to my Dad and he said that if you want you can come life with us instead of living here all year."

She said, "Your joking right?" I said, "Nope asked he as soon as I got home last year he's fine with it." Annabeth replied, "Your dad is awesome. I wish my parents understood like your Dad does."

She handed me the picture and said, "You must have so much fun." I replied, "Sometimes school can be a real drag. But enough about that tell me about your year. Any new campers?"

She said, "The usual and a few new campers theirs Daniel and Carter twins sons of Apollo. And the two new girls Jessica and Rebecca are both daughters of Aphrodite."

I said, "Cool." As I unpacked Annabeth and I continued talking and everything felt like it did every summer like I belonged here. Like I was finally home.

**Hope you liked it Read and Review. For links to the pictures look on my profile. **

**~PercyJacksonIsMyLife24**


End file.
